


Idle Hands

by equiuszahhax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, they dont get caught though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s vows forbid typical penetrative sex, but there are plenty of ways to skin a nug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kink meme.

            Hawke had been incredibly understanding about the whole affair—when Sebastian had confessed that his vows forbade penetrative sex, his face flushed with shame, the warrior had just laughed and wrapped his lover’s lithe body in his toned arms, pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and whispered a reassurance.

            “Don’t worry, love. I know plenty of ways to make a choir boy sing.”

            Sebastian shivered at the memory: the way the hard planes of Hawke’s body slid against his own softer figure, his breath hot against the shell of his hear; his whispered words igniting an ache inside the archer he hadn’t known existed. He knew what the Chantry thought about sex, but he wanted—Maker, there was so much he wanted. Surely there was nothing wrong with the union of two soulmates in body as well as spirit. They couldn’t do it the conventional way, but Hawke was anything _but_ conventional.

            “Hey choir boy, snap out of it!” Sebastian came back to reality as Varric snapped his stubby little fingers in front of his face. He realized he’d been fantasizing again and flushed brightly, looking down at the dwarf and wondering how much he knew.

            “I’ll pass this round,” he managed, referring to the game of Wicked Grace that had been going on for at least a few hours now.

            “Suit yourself,” Varric shrugged, and turned back to the rest of the group, dealing out a new round. Sebastian allowed his gaze to wander to Hawke, who was nestled in the corner of their booth as snugly as a man his size could be. He allowed himself a small smile—a mistake, he realized, as Hawke returned it, making his heart flutter and his stomach stir with something that he couldn’t identify. It had been several days since their conversation, and Hawke had yet to make good on his words. It was driving Sebastian crazy; his lover probably thought he was respecting his boundaries, letting Sebastian make the first move, but in reality the archer wanted nothing more than for Hawke to shove him against a wall and have his wicked way with him. He wet his lips, and Hawke smiled wider. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned mischievously, as if he knew _exactly_ what Sebastian was thinking about.

            The rest of the group was still engrossed in their card game, Isabela and Fenris exchanging sarcastic remarks as Merrill looked on in befuddlement and Varric rolled his eyes as if to say, ‘just have a threesome already’. Anders and Aveline were having a surprisingly intelligent debate about the city guard as they played, leaving Hawke and Sebastian as the only two without cards in their hands. The two men met each other’s eyes for several moments until Sebastian ducked his head, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.

            “Er, I… should be going. I need to be up early tomorrow.” The archer stood and made towards the door as his friends waved to him, a chorus of goodbyes following him as he gathered his belongings and prepared to leave.

            Just as he was headed out the door, Hawke’s voice caught his attention. “Sebastian, wait a moment. I need to speak to you.” Sebastian’s heart jumped in his throat, and he turned towards his lover, a tentative smile gracing his features.

            “Of course. Walk with me?” Hawke nodded and they left the tavern together, their shoulders brushing as they walked. Though they did not yet cohabitate, their homes in Hightown and the Chantry were close enough that Sebastian could walk his lover home without going too far out of his way, particularly on warm nights such as this one.

            Somehow, they didn’t make it more than three yards from the Hanged Man before Sebastian found himself pinned against the wall of a dingy little back alleyway, on the receiving end of a demanding kiss as Hawke’s hands clutched at his hips. After a moment of squirming, the archer let himself go pliant in his lover’s arms, at last allowing himself to give in to his desires. His hands came up to clutch at Hawke’s shoulders, pulling him closer as the warrior’s tongue swiped over his lower lip, requesting access that was immediately granted. A weak groan escaped Sebastian as Hawke invaded his mouth, completely overwhelming his senses. All he could see, feel, taste, hear, even smell was Hawke, everything about him familiar and safe.

            It was only when Hawke pulled back, lips shiny and pulled into a smile, that Sebastian recalled their surroundings. Flushing hotly, he looked towards the entrance of the alleyway; they were partially obscured from the street by a pile of boxes, but anyone could walk in and see them. Just what was Hawke planning?

            “Is this alright, love?” the warrior said, breath hot and voice hoarse against Sebastian’s neck. It send a shiver through him to see the usually unfazeable man so obviously affected.

            “My vows…” Sebastian managed, voice barely a squeak. Hawke chuckled lowly.

            “I know plenty of other things we can do. But if you want to stop, Sebastian, we will. I can wait as long as you need, even if that turns out to be forever.”

            Heart fluttering, Sebastian pulled his lover down for a kiss. “I love you,” he breathed as he pulled away, and Hawke smiled.

            “And I you.” A long pause. “So, what will it be?”

            Sebastian bit his lip. “We’re in an alleyway.” Hawke nodded a little bashfully.

            “We can—we can move if you’d like. I just—Maker, you looked so good, I didn’t want to wait to kiss you.” Sebastian smiled, touching his forehead to Hawke’s. Their breathing had slowed somewhat, but he still felt on edge, eager and wanting.

            “Too far. Want you now,” the archer said, voice barely above a whisper, and Hawke growled.

            “You will tell me if anything displeases you,” he said, before he was pressing their lips together in a messy, demanding kiss.

            It was easy for Sebastian to lose himself in the kiss, in the slick sensation of Hawke’s lips against his own and the heated slide of his tongue on his lower lip. He let out a quiet whimper as his lover’s hands moved from his waist to his thighs, hoisting him up against the wall with ease. Sebastian allowed him to wrap his legs around his waist, the hard muscle of Hawke’s stomach pressing against the already growing bulge in the archer’s trousers. He whines into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hawke’s neck as the warrior relinquished his mouth and began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. A hint of teeth had Sebastian gasping and arching into his lover’s touch; Hawke chuckled against his skin, earning a tiny moan.

            “Like that, do you?” he murmured, and Sebastian hummed in contentment, a hand tangling in his lover’s hair. Kissing the spot in a way that somehow managed to be smug, Hawke bit down on the soft skin of the archer’s neck and sucked, not relenting until he had left a dark purple mark that would be visible for days to come. Sebastian whimpered, rolling his hips against the warrior, and he pulled back to press their lips together once more as his hands found his lover’s ass and squeezed. Sebastian moaned an affirmative, grinding forward against Hawke, desperate for what little friction he could get.

            “Nnn, Hawke,” he gasped, breathless as his lover pulled back to look him in the eye. “Love, I can’t—Please—” He was nearly incoherent with nerves and anticipation, unable to gather his thoughts for more than a moment. Hawke grinned and slid his thigh between Sebastian’s legs, using it to hold him up with the help of one arm. The other was busy snaking up under the archer’s shirt, skimming over his smooth abdomen before latching onto a nipple and pinching it gently. The owner of said nipple gasped and jerked, pressing his chest forward into Hawke’s deft, calloused fingers as he stroked his thumb across the spot, coaxing it to hardness. Sebastian felt ready to burst; he hadn’t even been touched yet, but he was putty in Hawke’s capable hands, melting beneath the look of awe and adoration in the warrior’s eyes as he teased his lover. Once he had deemed his work sufficient, his hand drifted to the matching bud, already hardening in anticipation as Hawke leaned in to kiss Sebastian’s neck, laving his tongue over the mark he had left. It was painfully obvious how inexperienced Sebastian was, at least with men—Hawke had barely touched him and he was already shivering, pleading for more with breathless moans.

            The warrior didn’t mind his lover’s lack of knowledge in that particular area—on the contrary, Hawke was looking forward to teaching him, to taking him apart over and over again until he begged for mercy. With his consent, of course, something Hawke assumed was still given as Sebastian arched his hips up, moans quieting somewhat as he realized that it would be easier to appeal to his lover’s body rather than his mind. Hawke grunted as the archer ground up against his slowly hardening cock. Usually he would be embarrassed to be so turned on by kissing alone, but it had been quite a while since he’d been with someone, and Sebastian was just so gorgeous, even disheveled and panting in an alley. _Especially_ disheveled and panting in an alley.

            Sebastian’s fingers were tangled tightly in Hawke’s hair as the larger man pressed ever-closer, now using his hips alone to keep his lover against the wall. Growling, he used his newly-freed hand to cup Sebastian’s erection, drawing a harsh exhale from the archer as if he had been punched. His eyes, formerly fixed firmly on Hawke’s face, fluttered closed as he went quiet. A wave of concern washed over the warrior, and he looked up at his lover, trying to discern if something was amiss.

            “Love?” he murmured, pausing the movements of his hands. “Everything alright?”

            Sebastian nodded frantically, hips twitching minutely. “Yes—Maker, Hawke. Haven’t been touched in so long.” His voice broke on the last word, and Hawke hummed, satisfied that his beloved was alright.

            “Do you want more?” he said, voice low and sinful. The archer’s eyes opened a sliver and he nodded quickly, a pink tongue flickering out of his mouth to wet his lips. “Tell me.”

            Sebastian whined and his face turned even redder (if that was at all possible). “I want—inside. Not this,” he said, grinding against Hawke’s groin, “your fingers. My vows don’t say anything about fingers.” Hawke laughed at that.

            “It sounds like you’ve done your research.”

            The archer let out a breathless laugh, beginning to relax somewhat into his lover’s hold. “I’ve been thinking about this for far too long. Wanted to—ah! Wanted to be sure.” He gasped as Hawke began to fumble with the laces of his pants, leaving teasing touches across his erection as he worked. Sebastian lifted his hips up off the wall to aid him, intentionally rolling his hips against Hawke’s and smiling with satisfaction at the hardness there. When at last the offending garment came undone, Hawke unceremoniously shoved the pants down his legs along with his smallclothes. Sebastian’s cock stood proud against his stomach, flushed and already weeping against the archer’s skin. He squirmed under his lover’s ravenous gaze, drinking in the sight of his naked body for the first time. After a moment of consideration, he set Sebastian down and dropped to his knees, nudging his lover’s legs apart.

            “I want your legs over my shoulders,” he instructed, carefully coaxing them up until Sebastian’s thighs were around Hawke’s head. He hummed with satisfaction as he took in the view, pressing a kiss to his lover’s shaft before reaching into his pocket for a vial of oil. As he uncorked it, Sebastian sputtered.

            “You keep that in your pocket?” he yelped, and Hawke smirked.

            “Never hurts to be prepared.” He coated three fingers in the slippery substance and positioned one just behind his lover’s sac, rubbing along his perineum, teasing mercilessly. With a surprised gasp, Sebastian fisted a hand in the warrior’s hair, the other pressing against the wall to help keep him balanced. Hawke looked up in concern, but did not stop his movements. “Alright?” he asked, breath hot against his lover’s erection.

            Sebastian nodded vigorously, wanting to roll his hips but not daring to, lest Hawke cease his ministrations. “Feels good,” he managed, his world narrowing to nothing but Hawke and his talented fingers and hot mouth, mere inches away from his cock. The warrior’s lips curled into a smile, and his slick finger began to circle Sebastian’s pucker, pressing but not yet penetrating. A whimpered plea fell from the archer’s lips, and Hawke huffed, chuckling as he slowly pressed his finger into his lover. Sebastian could barely draw breath as he felt the gentle intrusion, the single digit too small to be painful, but still intense as it slid in to the knuckle, stroking gently at his inner walls. He looked down at Hawke, who was looking up at him with an almost awestruck look on his face.

            “Alright?” he said, punctuating his question with a kiss to his lover’s inner thigh. Sebastian took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded, a whimper slipping out as Hawke crooked his finger again and leaned forward to suck the head of the archer’s cock into his mouth. The teasing was driving him wild—he wanted more, more of Hawke, whatever Hawke would give him. A flick of his tongue over Sebastian’s cock startled a moan from him, and he tightened his grip in his lover’s hair, encouraging him without pushing him. To his dismay, however, the warrior pulled back, though his finger continued to stroke.

            “Use your words, love,” Hawke teased, and Sebastian let out a disgruntled whine.

            “Another finger, Hawke, please.” He was embarrassed by how high his voice was, but it was worth it when a second slippery finger made its way into Sebastian alongside the first. This time the stretch was a little uncomfortable, but along with it came a satisfying sense of fullness, and a soft, soothing sort of pleasure that became significantly more pronounced as Hawke’s hot mouth descended on to his cock once more, taking him deeper this time, head bobbing in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Sebastian was nearly insensate with pleasure, chest heaving as a constant stream of breathless moans spilled from his lips. Hawke’s mouth was full, but were it not he would have marveled at how quickly the seemingly innocent Chantry brother had been reduced to a wordless, moaning mess. He contemplated adding a third finger, but Sebastian seemed content with two, and Hawke didn’t want to overwhelm him with what he was about to do.

            Carefully, Hawke began to curl his fingers upwards with each thrust, searching for the spot inside Sebastian that would make him scream. It took him a few tries, but when Sebastian jerked violently above him and his legs clamped down around Hawke’s head, he knew he had found it. Smiling with a mouthful of cock was difficult, but he managed, moving his fingers more aggressively against that same spot as Sebastian clenched around them, and his tongue traced the slit of the archer’s cock.

            “Maker, Hawke, I’m going to—” Sebastian began, but before he could even finish his sentence, the warrior rubbed a small circle inside him and gave a gentle suck, and then Sebastian was coming, yelling with surprise and overwhelming pleasure as he spilled into Hawke’s waiting mouth. Rather than pulling away, he suckled eagerly, seemingly trying to milk every last drop of seed out of his lover as he swallowed it down. It was only once he was whimpering with overstimulation that Hawke pulled back and pulled his fingers out, lips swollen and wet as Sebastian whimpered at the loss. Slowly, he helped the trembling man off his shoulders, allowing him to stand on his own once more.

            “Good?” Hawke smirked, still on his knees between the archer’s legs, hands resting on his upper thighs.

            “Maker, Hawke. You were—that was—” He untangled his hand from Hawke’s hair.

            “Amazing? Incredible? Life-changing?” the warrior quipped smugly, and Sebastian huffed slightly, too breathless to chuckle properly.

            “Something along those lines, yes.” He tugged at Hawke’s shoulder and he rose, leaning in to kiss Sebastian as he tucked him back into his pants. The archer melted into the kiss, soft and pliant after orgasm, and Hawke palmed at himself through his smallclothes, trousers unlaced but unremoved. Taking notice, his lover pulled back slightly, biting his lip in a combination of nerves and arousal. Hawke was so hard, just from sucking him off and fingering him open—Sebastian marveled that he had so much power, even as he fretted that he would disappoint. “Can I?” he managed, and Hawke laughed gently.

            “Only if you want to.”

            “I want to try.” Sebastian’s voice was quiet and full of desire to please; Hawke nodded, breath ragged, and the mahogany-haired man was on his knees in an instant, fumbling to pull his lover’s smallclothes down. Hawke gasped, not expecting him to use his mouth, but damn if his enthusiasm wasn’t attractive. Sebastian at last managed to get Hawke’s briefs down, and bit his lip, tentatively giving him a stroke. Hawke hissed and gently turned himself so that he could lean against the wall, bring Sebastian with him. The archer rested his hands on Hawke’s thighs and leaned forward, breath hot against his lover’s cock before he ran a cautious tongue up the underside. The way the warrior’s hips twitched and his head hit the wall was encouraging, and Sebastian repeated the motion, slowly as if to make sure he was doing it right. As Hawke moaned above him, a spark of courage ignited inside the Chantry brother, and he took his lover’s erection into his mouth.

            “Fuck, love, that’s it…” Hawke groaned, one of his hands cupping his lover’s cheek. Cautiously, he began to move further down the warrior’s cock, holding it at the base to keep it steady. His lack of experience with those of the same sex was painfully obvious, at least to Sebastian, but his lover was more than happy to mutter a rambling stream of advice, praise, and expletives once the archer had found a rhythm, and Sebastian himself found that he thoroughly enjoyed the action; there was no shame in his movements, only pleasure and the desire to please his partner. He had never felt this way with the women he had been with— Hawke was something special. His fingers brushed against the back of Sebastian’s neck and he moaned, causing Hawke’s hips to jerk sharply, and the smaller man pulled away with a cough.

            “Shit, sorry,” he said, looking down to check in with his lover. “Do you want to stop?” His only response was Sebastian moving right back down, and he kept going, growing more confident as the steady stream of moans and praise continued from above him. He used his tongue with abandon, moaning at every stroke of his hair or touch of his neck; he knew he was inexperienced, but he made up for it in enthusiasm.

            Hawke’s fingers tightened in his hair. “I’m gonna—” He tugged on Sebastian’s hair as if to pull him off, but the archer determinedly swallowed, taking him further into his mouth as Hawke came with a shout.

            Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sudden mouthful of salty, bitter seed; a trail leaked from the corner of his mouth before he swallowed, making a face at the bitter taste.

            Hawke looked down at his lover with awe. “Holy shit.” He pulled Sebastian up for a kiss, moaning at the taste of his own seed on his lover’s tongue. “That was—so fucking hot, Maker love.” Sebastian smiled almost bashfully, helping Hawke re-lace his trousers.

            “Just showing my appreciation,” he said, voice shaky and slightly rough. Hawke groaned.

            “You will be the death of me. Now, let’s go home before Isabela catches us and tries to put us in one of her friend-fictions.” Sebastian laughed and nodded, and they walked home hand in hand.

 

            In Varric’s room, looking out into the alley, he and Isabela sat beneath the windowsill, straining their ears as the two men’s footsteps receded. Varric cackled. “I think we just found our next bestseller.”


End file.
